


A Broken Cub

by Damien_Blake_Potter



Series: Damien's Suicidal Harry Potter Stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Hermione Granger, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Bisexual Sirius Black, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Abuse, Depressed Harry, Depressed Sirius Black, Depression, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay George Weasley, Gay Harry Potter, Gay Remus Lupin, Gen, Good Albus Dumbledore, Heavy Angst, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Homophobic Language, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentor Remus Lupin, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Fred Weasley, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Physical Abuse, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamorous relationship, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Self-Harm, Self-Harming Harry Potter, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Suicidal Harry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Verbal Abuse, Why Did I Write This?, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Blake_Potter/pseuds/Damien_Blake_Potter
Summary: (Cross-Posted From Wattpad.)Remus Lupin goes to the Astronomy Tower to get some air. What he sees will change his life.(Please Note that the first 8 chapters are written a bit poorly because I was younger and less experienced with writing stories. I am *hopefully* much better at writing now. Also, I don't really care for how I wrote this fic, but people on Wattpad wanted more so I will continue this story. Hopefully, chapters 9+ will be written better.)





	1. The Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is going to be a long story going through Harry's depression after it's discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> I beta my own work, so if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes then please tell me so that I can fix them! 
> 
> If any of the tags trigger you then be careful if you still choose to read this story!

* * *

Remus Lupin was worried.

He was worried about his deceased best friend's son, Harry Potter.

Remus had noticed that Harry seemed to avoid talking to people as much as possible. In fact, the only people who seemed able to get even a word out of him lately were his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Remus also noticed how at meal times Harry barely ate, he would take a few bites and then just push his food around until the end of the meal. Remus didn't notice until just recently, but now that he thought about it, Harry flinched away from touch and seemed to shy away from people if they got too close. 

All in all, this concerned Remus as this is not the kind of behavior he would of thought James and Lily Potters son would have. This behavior was the kind seen in abused kids, and that was extremely worring as Remus knew Harry lived with his magic hating Aunt and Uncle during the summer.

Remus sighed, if he wanted to think on this he would have to clear his head, so, he decided to go to the astronomy tower to get some fresh air.

Upon arriving at the door to the tower Remus could sense something was wrong, so hesitantly, he opened the door careful not to make any noise. He stepped into the tower and silently closed the door behind him. Turning around he saw something that both horrified him and left him terrified.

There, on the very edge on the tower, was a student looking ready to jump to their death. Remus took a few unsteady steps forward and felt his breath leave him. The student on the edge was none other then Harry Potter, the subject of his many worries. 

Thinking quickly, Remus sent a silent and invisible Patronus to Dumbledore and Poppy telling them to go to the bottom of the tower in case Harry were to jump so they could catch him. Remus then looked back at Harry and was about to call out to him when Harry started talking to himself.

"Come on... You little whore... Jump, kill yourself. End your pathetic excuse for a life. No one cares about you... No one loves you... Your nothing but a faggot. A freak. A burden. Everyone will be happier once you're dead. Are you a Gryffindor or not? Just one step forward and it will all be over. The pain... the abuse... Just do it."

Remus could not believe Harry was saying all this, it was absolutely heartbreaking to hear Harry talk about himself like that. Remus couldn't stand it anymore and called out to him. 

"Harry..." Remus said cautiously. 

Harry quickly turned around and almost lost his footing but managed to grab the wall and steady himself.

Remus had started to come forward when Harry yelled at him. 

"Stay back! If you come one step closer to me I _will_ jump. Don't come near me."

Remus immediately stopped and tensed, knowing just how true that threat was. 

"Ok, Ok, I won't come closer, I'll stay back here." Remus said softly. He carefully placed he wand on floor as well after casting a quiet 'Lumos', he did not need Harry jumping because of him holding a wand. His eyes never left Harry and as he obverved him he had to choke back a sob. The light from the lumos had revealed that Harry had multiple healing cuts on his arms as well as a few that were still bleeding a bit. 

"Harry... " He started again, "Please, rethink this."

Harry looked at him sadly, "I can't. My life has been torture. I want it to end... I can't live like this anymore. Life's not worth it anymore." Harry said as his eyes filled with tears. 

"Harry... Please, I want to help you. And death is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Things will get better in time." Remus said softly.

"Sir, I've been waiting for this to get better scince I was four. I can't keep waiting. I can't do this anymore. My life is horrible, no one cares about me. If they did I wouldn't be up here right now... No matter what I do... Everyone hates me. Some people hate be for just existing. It will be better for everyone when I'm gone." Harry said as the tears fell from his eyes. 

"Harry, that's not true. You have so many people who care about you, like me, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Poppy, the rest of the Weasleys... they all care. And if you were gone they'd all be devastated. And everyone does not hate you, and anyone who bullies you don't actually know the real you. Please... Harry, you mean so much, to so many people. Your only thirteen Harry, you have a whole life ahead of you. Please don't throw it away." Begged Remus.

"Professor... If my life ahead of me is anything like the life I live now then I don't want to live anymore... I want to die so much. I want to see my parents. I want away from my so called relatives. I want away from the pain. I can't stand it anymore. There are days when I barely have the energy to even get out of bed, I just want to lie there and fade away from the world. Death is my only solution, my only way to freedom. Please... Please just... let me go... Let me jump and end this nightmare." Harry begged back. 

Remus had tears silently falling from his eyes now, his heart was being ripped apart by every word his cub spoke. "Harry, please come down and be with me. Please don't give up. I can help you, you don't have to kill yourself, please. There are so many people who need you, you are important to so many people. Please... Stand by me, I can help you get through this. Please!" Remus was fighting off the temptation to run over and pull Harry into the tower, he knew that would only make things worse. Harry had to come down by himself.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the fall that would await him should he jump and Remus felt himself stop breathing. Harry looked back at Remus and shook his head. "I don't deserve to live. I'm a good for nothing faggot freak. I'm nothing but a whore. That's all I'm told at home... And I believe it. I'm just a burden. No body would give a fuck if I jumped. They would probably throw a party." Harry laughed bitterly. "Everyone would be better off without me. And all my pain would end, I'd be free, I'd be with the two people who ever loved me, I wouldn't have to suffer anymore... Its a win-win situation to me."

"Harry stop! None of that is true! If you jump tonight it will be a lose-lose situation! There are so many people who are living and breathing who love and care about you! And you most certainly NOT a Whore, OR a burden, OR a freak, OR a faggot! You are a human and you DO deserve to live. You deserve to have a nice long happy life. Your life may have been horrible so far but you can't just give up! I can help you through this Harry, and so can Ron and Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys, and almost all the staff. Harry... Please... Let us help you... Let us help make the pain stop, please, give us a chance to help. We care about you so much Harry. We need you here with us. Please Harry, get off the edge and come stand with me... Please!" Remus was practically sobbing by now. He was so worried that Harry was going to jump and get hurt more then he already is. 

Remus watched anxiously as tears streamed down his face as Harry looked conflicted about what he should do. He saw Harry glance between him and the ground, obviously trying to chose between death, and accepting help. 

Remus slowly reached a hand out for Harry to take, hoping against hope that Harry would take it. Harry looked back at Remus and saw his outstretched hand. 

"You'll help me?" Harry asked quietly.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes Harry, I'll help you, Just take my hand, and I will help."

Harry looked a little hopeful, but he also looked scared. But, slowly, he reached out his hand and took Remus's, immediately Remus pulled Harry into a tight hug and started crying in ernest relief as Harry started crying again as well. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Harry sobbed.

"Shh... It's okay Harry, everythings going to be fine. I'll help you through this, you have my word. I'm here... Your safe..." Remus continued saying words of reassurance until Harry's cry's turned into hiccups and sniffles.

"Come on Harry, let's get you to the hospital wing, we got to heal your arms." Remus said softly. Harry nodded weakly, so Remus pulled him to his feet from where they had both dropped to the knees after Remus had pulled Harry into the hug. 

Remus picked up his wand and sent another invisible and silent Patronus to Dumbledore and Poppy telling them that he had Harry and that he was walking him to the hospital wing. 

The walk to the hospital wing was silent. Remus had to keep his arm around Harry's shoulders as he was still unsteady on his feet after such a emotional hour. Once they reached the hospital wings doors Remus pushed them open and saw that Dumbledore and Poppy were already there with potions already out ready for Harry to take. 

"Oh, Harry!" Gasped Poppy as she caught sight of him. "Oh, you poor boy, come here! Let's get you on a bed." Said Poppy as she gently took him from Remus and guided him to his usual bed. 

"Here, Harry, take this first, it's a pain reliever for the open cuts." Said Poppy as she handed Harry a red potion. Harry downed it immediately.

"Thank you." Harry whispered softly.

"Of course, deary." Poppy said gently as she waved her wand over his arms and stopped the bleeding from the few new cuts. After that she conjured bandages and wrapped them around Harry's arms gently.

"Okay Harry, we will talk to you when you wake up, but for now, you need to sleep. Drink this, it's a dreamless sleep." Poppy said, handing him a deep blue potion.

Harry downed the potion, then he snuggled up under the blankets of the hospital bed. 

"G'night." He mumbled sleeply before a peaceful sleep finally claimed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapters 1 through 8 are already written, and I have some ideas for future chapters, but any ideas are most welcome!
> 
> Please leave a kodos if you enjoyed it, and leave a comment to let me know what you think!


	2. Discussions Between Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults all talk about Harry's attempt. Tears are shed, voices are raised, and Minerva McGonagall is a badass.

* * *

After Harry fell asleep Remus, Poppy, and Dumbledore went to Poppy's office and sat in a circle of chairs to discuss what happened on the tower.

"Harry looked and sounded so broken," Remus began, "He kept on insulting himself, trying to convince himself to jump... It was heartbreaking."

"What did he say about himself?" Asked Dumbledore.

Remus took a deep, ragged breath. "Well, first, I had just entered the tower... And I saw Harry on the edge. I was about to call his name when he started talking to himself. He... He called himself... A whore. I was and still am confused about that, we'll have to ask him about it in the morning. Anyway... He kept talking... Telling himself to jump, then he called himself a few more names... He called himself a freak and a faggot. He also said something about being a burden... Then, He said something about ending the pain, ending the abuse... By that point I couldn't bear to hear anymore so I called out to him." Remus explained.

"That poor boy..." Poppy said softly.

Dumbledore hung his head sadly, "What really concerns me is the part about abuse. I wouldn't put it past the Dursleys to hate Harry because of him being magical... But I never thought them capable of abusing a innocent child. And then him calling himself a whore... Just what has this boy been through?" Dumbledore asked sorrowfully.

"I won't know what injurys he may have until I can do a full body extensive diagnosis scan. That way we'll be able to see through any glamours Harry may have. I need to have him awake for it though." Said Poppy.

"We can do it in the morning. Now, Remus, can you please tell us what else happened?" Asked Dumbledore gently.

Remus took a deep steadying breath as he thought over what happened. "Well, as I said, I called out to him, and then he turned to face me and he lost his balance for a moment. I had started to walk towards him, but he straighted and yelled at me to stay where I was and he threatened to jump if I came any closer, so I stopped and told him I was going to stay where I was. After that I took out my wand and cast a quick 'Lumos' to light the tower, then I put my wand on the floor so Harry wouldn't feel threatened and jump. When I looked up at Harry I saw..." Remus choked on the last sentence and took a moment to collect himself again. "I saw... cuts on his arms. I was shocked when I realized how much Harry was hurting. The older scars show just how long Harry has been fighting depression."

"Yes," Poppy agreed. "The scars date back a few years, before he even started Hogwarts."

"So, anyway, I asked Harry to rethink his decision, and he replied that his life was torture, and that he didn't want to live anymore, that his life wasn't worth living anymore..." Remus trailed off as a few tears escaped his eyes. 

Dumbledore put a hand of comfort on Remus's arm. "It's okay, Remus, we'll help him see that life is still worth it. You have already started helping him when you talked him down from that tower. And I know you will continue helping him to keep him from going up there with the same intentions again."

Remus nodded tiredly and took a few deep breaths to gather his thoughts again. He was still very shaken up by the whole situation. "After Harry said that, I told him that I wanted to help him and that everything gets better in time... I also told him that muggle quote, that death is a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Then Harry said that he had been waiting for his life to get better scince he was four, and that he couldn't wait any longer... Then, he said that no one cares about him."

Poppy let out a gasp of shock, "How can he possibly believe that no one cares about him? Doesn't he know that his friends care about him, as well as alot of others, us three included?" She asked in disbelief.

Remus shook his head sadly, "No, he truly believes that no one cares, the way he said it... He sounded so confident it that one sentence. It was terrible hearing him say that."

"We can not even begin to imagine how hard it was for you up there, Remus. Harry's in a dark place right now, and I know some of the things he said were hard to hear. But, like I said before, you managed to get him down. Focus on the fact that he's safe for now." Said Dumbledore softly in the hope of comforting Remus.

"Alright," Remus sighed, "So, after Harry said no one cared about him, he said that everyone hated him... And that some people hated him for just existing..." Remus trailed off and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Asked Poppy.

"You don't think..." Remus started hesitantly, "You don't think Harry's relatives made him believe that, do you?" He asked, scared to know the answer.

"We'll just have to talk with Harry, that's the only way we can find out for sure." Said Dumbledore.

Remus looked at him miserably, "And how do we know he's even going to answer any of our questions?" He asked. 

"He will, once he trusts us enough to help him. He has already begun to trust you with his secrets and motives Remus, the tower proved that, so I think you should be the one to question him. Me and Poppy can listen from a little ways away. We will help him Remus, do not worry to much as of now." Dumbledore said. 

"I just don't like that Harry kept all his suffering to himself. I mean, look how it effected him. He's suicidal for Merlins sake! I really worry that he will hit that low point again. It's not fair that Harry has to go through everything alone." Remus said slightly hysterical.

"Remus! Calm down. Harry's not alone anymore, and we can help him get through his depression. He will get through this Remus, it will just take some time." Said Poppy comfortingly. 

Remus took a few minutes to calm down. 

"Now," Said Dumbledore, "Please continue with what happened on the tower, Remus."

Remus bit his lip before slowly recounting what happened in a attempt to remain calm. "Okay, so after Harry finished speaking, I told him that alot of people care for him, and that he is still young with his whole life ahead of him... And Harry said that if his life continues to be the way it has been that he doesn't want to live anymore. He wants to join Lily and James. And... He begged me to let him jump... Oh Merlin, he sounded so depressed, he said he has a really hard time getting out of bed each morning. He just... Doesn't want to exist anymore." Remus said tearfully. 

"Oh... That poor boy..." Poppy said mournfully.

Remus shook his head sadly, "I begged him not to kill himself and I tried to convince him that people need him. Then Harry said he doesn't deserve to live... He said that he is a faggot and that he hears that all the time at home... Oh God, just what kind of people has he been living with?" Remus asked horrified.

"The worst kind, apparently." Said Dumbledore darkly, remembering McGonagall's words on the day they left Harry with his relatives.

"Please continue, Remus." Poppy urged gently.

Remus took a deep breath and continued, "Okay, so after Harry said he was called... _That_ at home... He said that he was a burden and that nobody would give a... Well a f-word, if he jumped. He said they would throw a party..." Remus shook his head as tears flowed down his cheeks, "I just don't understand how he could possibly think that _any_ of his friends would celebrate his death... It's painfully obvious how worried they've been the past few weeks..." Remus wiped the tears off his face with a piece of cloth that Poppy handed him. 

"Depression will do that... It makes people think that no one cares about them. That's why it's so important that people with depression have a strong support system, it allows them to believe that they really are loved and cared for. Right now, that's something Harry desperately needs." Poppy explained.

Remus and Dumbledore nodded in agreement. If anyone needed a lot of support, it was Harry, especially now. 

Remus continued, "Harry said everyone would be better off without him and that he wouldn't suffer anymore.... He would be with his parents again.... He sees it as a win-win situation. I told him that it would be the opposite. I tried to convince him that he is deeply cared for, and that he isn't any of those horrible insults that he called himself. I told him he couldn't just give up. I _begged_ him to let us all help him... After that he kept glancing between me and the ground behind him. I held my hand out in the hopes that it would encourage him to come down and he asked if I would truly help him. I repeated that I would, and that all he had to do was take my hand. He hesitated a moment, but he eventually took my hand. When I pulled him into a hug, he kept on apologizing over and over... And you know the rest." Remus finished softly.

They all sat in silence as they thought over the events of the night. 

After a few minutes Dumbledore finally broke the silence, "I believe we should inform Minerva about what has happened tonight, she is Harry's head of house after all."

Remus nodded as Poppy replied, "Of course, Albus. I'll floo call her office and ask for her to come here." When Dumbledore gave a nod, Poppy stood up and walked across the room to her fireplace.

A few minutes later Minerva Mcgonagall was stepping out of the green flames of the floo, greatly confused as to what was going on.

"Good evening Minerva, please take a seat." Dumbledore invited without the usual twinkle in his eyes. 

Minerva sat in the chair next to Poppy, "What's going on Albus? I was in the middle of grading my third years homework when Poppy floo called me."

"I'm sorry we interrupted your work Minerva, but something serious happened tonight concerning one of those third years whose work you were grading." Dumbledore started.

Minerva immediatly looked worried and concerned, "What do you mean Albus?"

Dumbledore looked sad and defeated as he answered, "Tonight, Remus here went up to the astronomy tower to get some air, and discovered a student about to jump to end their life."

Minerva gasped and her hands flew to cover her mouth in shock. 

"Oh my God... Which student thinks their life is so bad that they have to end it?" Minerva shakily asked. 

The other three in the room all looked somber as Dumbledore answered, "Harry Potter."

Minerva was stunned speechless. One of her precious lions wanted to die... The son of James and Lily... It was a hard concept to grasp.

"What... What happened? What _exactly_ happened?"

Dumbledore, Remus, and Poppy each took turns recounting what happened to the shocked Head of Gryffindor House. After they finished the heartbreaking tale, Minerva's shock slowly faded to be replaced by fury.

She turned to look the Headmaster right in the eyes and spoke lowly in a dangerous tone, "I _told_ you, that I didn't want you to place young Harry with those despicable people... And now look what's happened as a result of their _'loving care'."_ The Head of the House of Lions might as well have growled out the last two words of her sentence. The clearly heard rage in her voice caused Remus and Poppy to slowly inch away from her. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I know you did Minerva... But I truly thought I was doing what was best for Harry-"

Whatever was holding Minerva's rage back broke at those words. "WELL, IT'S BLATANTLY OBVIOUS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW JACK SQUAT ABOUT WHAT'S BEST FOR HARRY! I _warned_ you about how horrible that family was and yet you _didn't listen!_ You didn't even let anyone _visit_ Harry to make sure he was happy and healthy! Who knows to what extent the Dursleys abused that poor boy..." Minerva paused in her rant as a thought suddenly hit her, "Wait a minute... I asked you a few years before Harry came to Hogwarts about how he was... You said he was well cared for. That is obviously a lie, but at the time I had thought that you had gone to check on him and his well-being..." Minerva narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore, "You never even thought to check in on him did you?"

Dumbledore swallowed nervously, "Well... At the time, I didn't feel the need to do so. I have someone living across from the Dursleys who sometimes babysits Harry, who gives me monthly reports and they have never came back with anything alarming or negative..."

"Exactly who is it that has been giving you those reports Albus?" Minerva asked, still very mad and upset.

"Arabella Figg." Dumbledore heisatently answered. 

Minerva put her head in her hands and sighed frustratedly, "Has it ever occurred to you Albus, that maybe, just maybe, that woman is just a _tad_ too obsessed with her multitude of cats to be able to properly notice when something is off about the child she is supposed to be watching?"

Dumbledore shook his head, slightly amused, "Come now Minerva, Arabella's not that bad..."

Minerva raised her head up to look at him incredulously, "Albus, I wouldn't be surprised if she mistoke him for one of her cats and fed him cat food. That woman is completely batty..." Minerva huffed a annoyed breath and shook her head, "I can't believe you went by her word alone... You could have just sent me in my animagus form, then maybe none of this would have happened..." She trailed off sadly. 

Dumbledore sighed, "You're right, Minerva. I should have trusted your word from the start. But I truly thought that Petunia would get over her grudge against her sister and care for her nephew like he was her own son... I guess all we can do now is make sure Harry never goes back to that house, and try to reverse the psychological damage they inflicted upon him. It will be hard, and it will take time, but I have faith that we can sincerely help Harry to recover."

The other three all nodded in agreement and each of them promised to themselves that they would help Harry get better, no matter what.

Remus spoke up after a moment, "Minerva... Perhaps you should go and get Ron and Hermione so we can explain the situation to them, in less detail of course. I think Harry might feel better if he woke up to his best friends being there with him."

Minerva thought about it for a moment before nodding, "I guess you're right, Remus. Maybe Harry will start to see that his friends really do care about him if he sees them when he wakes up."

"My thoughts exactly." Remus nodded.

Minerva stood up and quickly left the room to fetch the two Gryffindors. But before she completely left the hospital wing, she walked over to Harry's bed and stared at him sadly.

"Don't worry Harry... You're never going back to those dreadful people. We'll all help you recover from this, I promise you that." She whispered to his sleeping form. She then left the hospital wing after closing the curtains around his bed. No need to immediately alarm his friends when she brings them in to explain what happened.

Back in Poppy's office, the remaining three were in a discussion.

"Remus, are you sure it's wise to bring the situation to those twos attention now? It's getting to be very late and they need their sleep..." Poppy asked worriedly.

"I'm sure Poppy. Those two would most likely be very upset that we didn't tell them sooner if we wait until tomorrow. Besides, it's Friday, they don't have classes tomorrow anyway. Also... Do you think you could permit them to sleep in the hospital wing tonight, just this once so they can be there for Harry when he awakes?" He looked at her hopefully.

Poppy sighed, "I guess if it helps Harry, then yes, I will allow them to sleep in the beds on either side of him tonight."

Remus let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Poppy. Right now Harry needs to see that he has people who care about him, who care about whether he lives or dies..."

Poppy nodded sadly in agreement.

The three of them then sat in complete silence, waiting for Minerva to return with the two Gryffindors. 


	3. Worried Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione are told about Harry's suicide attempt.

* * *

It turns out they didn't have to wait long. After about fifteen minutes, Minerva entered the room with Ron and Hermione in tow. The young Gryffindors looked confused and worried as to why they were there. 

"Good evening Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger. Please take a seat so we can get started." Dumbledore greeted them. 

Minerva took her seat while Ron and Hermione took the seats on their transfiguration teachers left. 

"Um... Professors, why are we here? What do you need to talk to us about?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Is it something to do with Harry? Is he sick?" Hermione asked worriedly.

The adults all looked at each other, trying to figure out how to best break the news to the two young teens. 

Finally, Minerva started slowly, "Yes, this has something to do with Mr. Potter... In fact it has everything to do with him."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked quickly.

"Firstly," Remus began, "Have either of you noticed Harry's behavior as of late?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment.

"Actually... Yes we have..." Hermione answered heisatently, "He's been very down this year, ever since we came back from our summer break. He hardly ever eats enough for a boy his age."

"And he doesn't want to play chess with me anymore. He even stopped enjoying playing quiddich... He doesn't talk much anymore either." Ron added in. 

"We've tried to get him to open up to us, but he would never give us a straight answer." Hermione finished. 

"Okay, it's good that you've noticed that. Harry is going through a hard time right now, and he is going to need a lot of support from here on out... Especially after what he did tonight." Remus told them. 

"What did he do?" The two Gryffindors asked, feeling extremely worried now. 

Dumbledore looked at them sorrowfully, "Harry tried to end his life tonight."

Both of the teens gasped and Hermione started crying. Ron put his arm around her shoulders while trying to keep his own tears at bay. 

"How... Where... Why... " Ron trailed off. 

Remus sighed, "Harry went to the top of the astronomy tower and cut his arms before attempting to jump. I got there before he actually went through with jumping and I talked him down. Afterwards I took him here. As for the why... I'm afraid you'll have to ask him. I don't want to divulge anything that he's not ready for you to know about yet."

Ron nodded in understanding and hugged Hermione to his side as she started crying harder. 

The adults gave the teens a few minutes to collect themselves before continuing with the conversation.

"Harry is currently asleep in the curtained off area of the hospital wing. He is under the influence of a dreamless sleep potion so he won't awake until tomorrow morning." Poppy told them. 

"Can we... Can we see him?" Hermione hiccuped. 

"Yes, you may. Just try not to disturb him to much. Follow me." Poppy stood up and led the two teens into the hospital wing and over to the curtained off bed. The other adults followed closely behind.

Ron and Hermione both gasped when Poppy opened the curtain. Laying under the white sheets of the hospital wing bed, Harry looked so small. He looked much younger then the thirteen years he was. His skin was also incredibly pale, almost as white as the sheets on the bed. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was even messier then usual. Then they saw his bandage wrapped arms. They both gasped and tears filled their eyes at the sight. 

"Oh Harry... " Hermione whispered as she and Ron stepped up to the side of the bed. 

The adults watched silently as Hermione slowly raised her hand to slide her fingers through Harry's jet black hair, and Ron gently took Harry's hand in his and comfortably rubbed the back of Harry's hand with his thumb.

In his sleep Harry leaned his head into Hermione's hand and sighed softly. Hermione had to choke back a sob before she whispered to him, "We're here Harry... We're not gonna leave you... And we're going to make sure you don't leave us..." Tears fell once more from her eyes as she slowly lowered herself into a chair next to his bed and continued to stroke his hair. 

Remus, Poppy, and Minerva had to discreetly wipe the tears away from their eyes as they watched the scene, while Dumbledore just watched on solemnly.

Ron stared down at Harry's face, wondering how he could have missed just how much his best friend was hurting. He knew something was bothering him but he never bothered to push Harry to tell him and Hermione what was wrong. He thought Harry would come to them when he was ready to talk about it, but clearly he was wrong. Ron couldn't help but to feel slightly mad at Harry for not saying something sooner. Did Harry not know that they cared about him? Or did he really think they wouldn't care if he died? 

On the other hand, Ron also felt mad at himself. He should have talked to Harry, asked him what was wrong. But he didn't, and now Harry was here in the hospital wing, recovering from a suicide attempt.

"This is all my fault..." Ron mumbled to himself, "I should have known Harry needed help... It was so obvious that something was wrong and yet I didn't do anything to help him..."

Of course, Remus, with his sensitive hearing, heard what Ron had mumbled. "Ron, it's not your fault this happened. All of us noticed something was wrong with Harry, and yet we didn't do anything about it either. Besides, us adults should have been more attentive as to how Harry was acting. You're only thirteen and Hermione's only fourteen, you've never seen the signs of depression or... Or suicide. You had no way of knowing this was going to happen. If anyone should have picked up the signs it's me, so if you have to blame someone for Harry not getting help then blame me." Remus said with his head bowed.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Hermione asked as she pulled her eyes away from Harry and looked at Remus.

Remus heaved a sigh, "I should have seen the obvious signs of depression. I should have noticed Harry's suicidal behavior.... Because back when I was a student here, one of my best friends attempted suicide as well." 

The teens gasped while the other adults, who were already aware of this, looked at Remus sympathetically.

"If... If you don't mind me asking... What happened?" Ron asked slowly.

Remus ran a hand through his hair, "Well... I guess I should start at the beginning..." Remus paused to collect his thoughts, "When I was a student, I had three best friends. We were as close to each other as I daresay, you three are to each other. Now my friends and I were known as notorious pranksters back then... Much like your older twin brothers, Ron... And well, our group had one person that we targeted almost everytime we pulled a prank. This person just happened to be a Slytherin and our much hated rival, to which the feeling was mutual. Now one day, towards the end of our fifth year, that rival cornered my best friend. He said anything he could to get my friend angry, which made my friend incredibly reckless and uncensored. Then he asked a question about something that hid one of my groups most tightly kept secrets. He asked how to get to said secret and my friend, in a fit of rage, told him what he had to do to find it. I'm not going to go into details but the point is, my friend telling our rival that almost led to said rivals death and my own death and/or expulsion from Hogwarts."

Ron and Hermione both gasped with wide eyes, listening intently to the story. 

"Now luckily, my friend had quickly realized what he had done and went to tell our other two friends, one of which was just in time to stop our rival from getting himself killed. But by then the damage had been done. Our rival knew our biggest secret. So in the end he was sworn to secrecy and my best friend was suspended from Hogwarts for two weeks. When he came back, he looked much like Harry does now, pale and sleep deprived. My other friends and I were ignoring him however. We considered what he did to be the ultimate betrayal, so we excluded him from our group. We never acknowledged his presence beyond angry glares. A week went by like that, and every day he looked worse and worse. Then one day, he didn't show up to class. We didn't think anything of it, we figured he had just overslept because he was still in bed when we left our dorm... But he didn't show up to any of his other classes as well, and we started to get worried. Despite how mad we were at him, we still cared about him enough to check on him. So after our final class of the day, we immediately went up to our dorm to see if he was okay..." Remus took a deep breath, "We opened the door just in time to see him step off his bed and hang himself with a noose that was tied to a beam in the ceiling. The rope didn't break his neck though, so we quickly cut him down before he suffocated and afterwards we brought him here, to the hospital wing. We never left his side after that. Even during the summer we insisted on having him stay with one of us so we could make sure he didn't try to commit suicide again. As far as I know, he never tried again. But he did struggle with suicidal thoughts for months after his attempt. He came to me whenever the thoughts got really bad, because he knew I understood how he was feeling more then the other guys. I have struggled with depression for most of my life as well, so I knew how to best help and comfort him when he needed it... Now though... I haven't spoken with him in around 12 years..." Remus sighed, "Anyway, that's what happened. That's why I should have noticed what was going on, or at least suspected what was going on in Harry's mind. It's so obvious to me now..." Remus shook his head sadly and fell silent.

Everyone was silent as Ron and Hermione thought over everything Remus told them. 

"Thanks... For telling us I mean. I know it must have been hard for you to tell us that. You didn't have to..." Ron said at last. 

"No... No I had to. You both deserve to know why I should have noticed what was going on in Harry's head. Neither of you are at fault here, you've never been exposed to a situation like this before. You couldn't have known this was going to happen..." Remus repeated his earlier statement.

Ron and Hermione just nodded. 

"Well, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, all four of us have agreed that it would be in Harry's best interest if you both were here when he woke up. As such, we were hoping you would be agreeable to sleeping here in the hospital wing tonight." Minerva spoke up. 

"Of course, Professor." Hermione agreed as Ron nodded, "I don't think either one of us is going to leave Harry's side for a long while. Not after tonight..."

"Yeah, there's no way I'm leaving Harry alone after this. I'd be too scared that he'd try to... To kill himself again." Ron said shakily.

"That's perfectly understandable. Mr. Potter is going to need a great deal of support from the both of you; I'm glad to see that you're already incredibly willing to give him that support. Now, I think we all should be getting to bed, as it is incredibly late now. I shall see all of you in the morning. Goodnight." Minerva bid them farewell before taking her leave from the hospital wing.

"Alas, I am a old man and in need of my sleep as well. Goodnight, all of you. I shall see you in the morning." Dumbledore then followed his deputy headmistress out of the room. 

Remus looked at Ron and Hermione as they each took up a bed on either side of Harry's. "If either of you ever need someone to talk to or to get advice from for helping Harry, just come to my office. I will gladly lend a helping hand."

"Thank you, Professor." They both said gratefully.

"No problem. I'll see you both in the morning. Goodnight." Remus then left after Ron and Hermione bid him goodnight as well. 

"Well dearies, would either of you like a potion to help you sleep tonight? It wouldn't put you in a deep sleep like the dreamless sleep I gave Harry, it would just make it easier for you to fall asleep." Poppy asked kindly.

"Yes please, Madam Pomphrey." Hermione said gratefully. Ron nodded as well. 

"Here you go, dears." Poppy said as she handed each of them a light blue potion.

"Thank you." They both said after they each downed the potion and handed her the empty vials. 

Poppy watched as they both snuggled under the sheets of their beds and fell asleep. She knew they would play a great part in helping Harry get better, and she was extremely grateful that he had such great friends. She smiled slightly as she went back to her office, confident that Harry was in good hands for the night. 


	4. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and the Golden Trio have a long, emotional talk.

* * *

Harry slowly gained awareness as he began to wake up. His body felt heavy and worn out. He was a bit confused as to where he was, as he didn't think he was in his dorm room. It didn't feel like he was laying on his bed, the beds in the dorm were much more comfortable then the one he felt he was currently laying on. His curiosity eventually got the better of him, so he opened his eyes. 

He immediately had to close them again as the light shining in through the windows nearly blinded him. But in the brief time his eyes had been open, he noticed how white the room was. That was when he realized he was currently in the hospital wing.

_ 'But, why am I in the hospital wing? The last thing I remember is...' _That was when the memories came rushing back to him. The decision to end his life, the walk up to the top of the tower, cutting his arms, trying to gain the courage to jump, Professor Lupin showing up, agreeing to come down, the walk to the hospital wing, the dreamless sleep potion...

"Well... That explains why I feel like crap." He mumbled to himself as he fought back the urge to cry. He was alive... He couldn't believe he was alive. _'Why did I agree to come down? I should have jumped while I had the chance...'_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a voice to his left. 

"Harry...?" The owner of the voice sounded like they were about to cry. 

Harry immediatly recognised who the voice belonged to, "Hermione?" 

"Oh Harry!" He heard before he felt her arms gently wrap him in a awkward hug, since he was still laying down. 

Harry opened his eyes again, this time slowly, so they could adjust to the light easier. He was met with the sight of bushy brown hair. He gently put his arms around Hermione so he could return the hug. "It's okay, Hermione. Please don't cry... It's okay..." He said as he heard her start crying. He could also feel her tears soaking through the bed sheets and his shirt. "Everything's okay..."

Hermione pulled away from Harry and glared at him, her eyes red and tears still falling, "Everything is _not_ okay Harry! You tried to kill yourself! How could you possibly think ending your life was a good idea?!"

"Yeah, mate." Came Ron's voice from his other side. "Did you even _think_ about how we would feel if you had succeeded?"

Harry looked over at Ron as he came to stand right next to his bed; For a moment he wondered how they had both found out about his little stunt the night before, but then he realized that Professor Lupin must have told them sometime after he fell asleep or sometime before he woke up. He shook off his wandering thoughts and answered Ron, "Of course I did. You would have been much better off if I had died. Your lives wouldn't be in danger every year anymore. You would be happy."

"Harry are you even listening to yourself? We would be absolutely miserable if you died, especially if you had killed yourself! You're our best friend Harry, we don't want to lose you..." Hermione exclaimed tearfully.

"Mate, it's not your fault that our lives were in danger... You gave us so many chances to back out, it was our choice to follow you. You can't blame yourself for something we did." Ron told him firmly.

Harry looked away from both of them and instead stared at the ceiling, "Whatever. It doesn't change the fact that I wish I had jumped."

"Don't." Ron said seriously, "Don't you dare say that."

Harry shrugged, "It's true," Hermione started crying harder after he said that, "If I get the chance to, I'm not gonna hesitate to jump next time."

"We're just gonna have to make sure you don't get that chance then." Ron said stubbornly. "And if you wanted to die so badly, why _didn't_ you jump? Why'd you let Lupin talk you down?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but soon closed it again as he realised he didn't have an answer. Why _did_ he let Lupin talk him down? 

"See, Harry?" Ron said, his voice soft now, "Some part of you still wants to live... Some part of you doesn't want to leave us... That part of you wants to accept help."

Harry closed his eyes as he felt tears coming to them; He had cried enough the night before, he didn't want to start again, especially not in front of Ron and Hermione. He knew Ron was right though, a part of him _did_ want to live. That part of him was why he had accepted Professor Lupin's hand back in the tower. 

But Harry knew Lupin wouldn't be able to help him, no matter what the man had said. Harry had to return to the Dursley's in order to refuel the blood wards. That's what Dumbledore had told him back in first year when Harry had first asked him if he could spend the summer break at Hogwarts. And without the blood wards, his mother's protection would leave him, leaving both him and his relatives vulnerable to attacks during the summer. 

Thinking about his relatives finally burst the dam holding his tears back, so to hide his face, Harry rolled over and started to sob into his pillow.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other startled, but they quickly sat on each side of Harry's bed and started trying to calm him down and comfort him. Ron rubbed Harry's back and whispered comforting words to him while Hermione once more ran her fingers through his hair.

Harry eventually calmed down enough to speak without stuttering, "Guys... I'm so sorry, I really don't want to leave either of you but I don't know what else to do... I _hate_ my life... I _hate myself..._ I just _can't take it anymore_..." Harry broke off as his sobs began once more.

Ron and Hermione were both crying as they tried to reassure Harry that they weren't mad at him, that they loved him and would help him get better. 

Harry slowly stopped crying as he calmed down, reassured by their words. He had been so sure they would hate him for what he did... No matter what he had told Professor Lupin on the tower, he knew Ron and Hermione cared about him a lot... But pretending they didn't made it easier for him to convince himself that it would be better for everyone if he was dead. In fact, the only reason he had held on this long was because of his two best friends. Without them he would have committed suicide back in first year...

Harry wiped the remaining tears off his face as he slowly sat up so he could face his friends. When he finally looked up at both of them, he felt his heart clench with guilt. They were both looking at him with worry and concern, they had tear tracks going down their cheeks, and they had an all around air of sadness about them.

Harry sighed, "I guess you both have questions for me? If you want to ask, then ask."

"Harry... You don't have to tell us anything. We understand if you don't want to talk about it..." Hermione told him gently.

"No, no I do have to. I owe you guys that much, after what I did... " Harry trailed off, but he meant every word. After nearly killing himself and worrying his friends so much, the least he could do is answer their questions.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other silently debating if they should ask the raging questions in their minds. After a moment they nodded to each other and turned back to Harry, who was watching them silently, waiting.

"Harry, why did you... Attempt s-suicide in the first place?" Ron stuttered.

Harry's expression turned pained, "Many, many reasons. You will both probably figure out at least half of those reasons by yourselves just by me answering all the other questions I'm sure you have. But I will say, everything I've gone through just kept building up and up until I just couldn't handle it anymore. I just don't want to hurt anymore. And killing myself seemed to be the best option, especially since I've been thinking about doing it for so long."

"Harry," Hermione spoke shakily, "How long have you been having suicidal thoughts?"

Harry's face turned thoughtful as he tried to recall how long his dark thoughts had been torturing him. 

"I think it's been around... Six years now, since the thoughts started." 

His friends gasped in shock.

"But... You were only seven..." Hermione said tearfully. Ron stayed silent but he looked even more worried then before.

Harry looked down, "I know..." He shuddered. "It's just... That was when I gave up. I gave up on having friends... On having a loving family. I felt like my life was worth nothing. I felt like my life would always be out of my control. I still feel like that, actually." Harry mumbled the last part to himself but Ron and Hermione still heard him. 

"Why do you feel like that, Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry looked up to meet her eyes. "Because, all throughout my life people are putting expectations on me. First, my relatives expected me to be the perfect little house elf; And now the wizarding world sees me as their savior." Harry scoffed, "I can't even save myself... I'm no savior, my mum's the one who defeated Voldemort,-" Ron gasped and both him and Hermione flinched, "-not me... I've had no control over _anything_ my whole life. I have to fit expectations or else everyone hates me. I can never be myself and I'm sick of it..." Harry trailed off, wiping his eyes angrily, trying to keep himself from crying.

"Harry, you can always be yourself around _us!_ We don't have any expectations for how you should act. We just want you to be who you are..." Hermione told him. 

Harry snorted bitterly, "I've never _truly_ been myself around either of you either... How could I have been? Hermione, you expected me to be some brave, courageous, and fearless hero because of all the books you read about me, but the thing is, none of those things they wrote about me are true. I'm not brave by any stretch of the word, I'm not fearless- in fact, most of the time I'm _terrified._ Terrified of failing, terrified of being kicked out of Hogwarts, terrified of Voldemort!" Ron and Hermione flinched, but Harry ignored them, "My own fucking _relatives_ even terrify me! But none of that matters does it?! Because everyone expects me to be the perfect little Gryffindor Golden Boy! Even you Ron!" Ron opened him mouth to argue but Harry cut him off, "-NO RON!" Don't _even try_ to agrue! Back in first year on the train ride to Hogwarts both Hermione _and you_ went on about how great Gryffindor is and how horrible Slytherin is and you know just as well as I do that you both thought that Gryffindor was the only house available for me to get sorted into! Well guess what?! If I hadn't have been told repeatedly about how _evil_ Slytherin house is, then I would currently _be_ a Slytherin myself! I had to _beg_ the hat to put me in Gryffindor, all because I wanted to follow expectations and not be seen as a dark and evil wizard by the whole school! I wear a mask _every damn day_ in an effort to hide who I truly am, because _I have no choice!_ It's the only way I can protect myself, but I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of doing it! At least if I died I'd be with my parents, the only two people I _know_ would love me no matter what! I don't want to be somewhere where I have to hide who I am in order to be accepted! The fact that I have to is _infuriating!"_

Harry stopped his rant in order to catch his breath and slow down his breathing. His friends were looking at him wide-eyed and open-mouthed, looking extremely shocked at everything he had just shouted at them during his moment of fury. 

"Harry..." Ron breathed in shock. 

"Harry... You're right." Hermione said, trying to keep her tears back, "You are completely right, about _everything..._ And I'm _so, so sorry_ that me and Ron did that. We shouldn't have done or said any of that... But, _please Harry_... We want to get to know the _real_ you... I promise, we will love you no matter what." Hermione finished firmly.

Ron nodded in agreement, "I will _always_ stick by your side, Harry. Please, don't feel the need to hide from us anymore... I promise we won't leave you."

Harry looked between the two of them, feeling conflicted. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he really wanted to show them his true self. They are his best friends! He shouldn't have to hide from them! And they seemed to be sincere about sticking by him no matter what...

Harry sighed, "Okay, I'll... I'll start being myself around you two... But _only_ you two! I'm not ready to reveal who I truly am to anyone else just yet."

Ron and Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

Harry sighed again, "Well, let's get back to me answering questions. Ask away." Harry waved for them to start.

Hermione bit her lip, "Um... Harry do you.. Uh... Self-harm? Like, regularly?" She asked softly, as if she was afraid to hear the answer.

Harry looked down in shame, "Yeah... Yeah, I do. It... It helps me feel like I'm in control of something. I figure, I can't control anything else in my life, might as well cut myself, since I can at least control that."

"Oh..." Hermione breathed, trying to keep from crying.

"Mate... Why do you hate yourself?" Ron asked next. 

Harry fiddled nervously with the sheet covering his legs. He didn't know how to answer that. How could he tell his two best friends about what his relatives did to him?

Sure, he had given them hints but so far he had avoided telling them straight out what his relatives did to him... Although Ron most likely knew more about his home life than Hermione since he and the twins had rescued him from his relatives house the summer before second year. Either way though, not only would they not understand and probably even hate and be disgusted by him, he wasn't to sure he could tell them without breaking down like he did up in the tower. Normally, he would never have revealed everything he did to Professor Lupin, but last night he was emotionally and mentally drained, he had been about to kill himself for Merlin's sake! All of his carefully built up barriers had been down, and he thought he was going to die that night anyway, so he had spilled most of his darkest secrets.

But now he was facing his two best friends. He didn't want to reveal as much as he had last night, but he still wanted to tell them _something._ He wanted to at least _try_ to get them to understand. But he didn't know how to properly word what he wanted to tell them. 

Harry figured he must have been silent for too long, because Ron spoke again, "I mean, you don't have to tell us Harry, if you don't want too... I'm sorry for asking that. I get that you probably don't feel comfortable telling us everything, and you certainly don't owe us any answers-"

"Ron, stop, it's okay." Harry said, cutting Ron off. He smiled slightly at him, "I don't mind your questions, really. I just don't know how to word what I want to say. I want to answer your question, but I'm honestly scared of both of your reactions. Besides that, I've only ever told one other person in the wizarding world what I'm about to tell the both of you; And the only reason I told that person was because I thought I was going to die soon anyway..." He trailed off with a shrug. 

Hermione had her hands over her mouth, "Last night in the Astronomy tower... With Professor Lupin."

Harry nodded even though it wasn't a question, "Yes. I was extremely vulnerable last night... That's the _only_ reason I said anything to him... But now... I _really_ don't want to hide what's been going on anymore, but it's been drilled into my head not to tell anybody... I'm scared to say anything..." Harry admitted.

Ron reached over to rub the top of Harry's back gently, "Whatever it is that you're scared off can't get to you here, mate. I promise, you'll be okay." Ron smiled gently down at him. 

Harry took a deep breath, then ploughed right into the explanation, "You guys know how I hate leaving Hogwarts for the summer break right?" His friends both nodded, looking apprahensive, "Well... I hate leaving, because leaving means going back to my relatives house... And my relatives... Well they aren't... They aren't nice people..." Harry paused, trying to collect his thoughts. They... They insult me. A lot. They call me a bunch of horrible names, including _freak..."_ Harry paused to control his emotions. He will not cry _again,_ "They constantly belittle me. They talk down to me like I'm not worth the dirt they walk on. They tell me I'm not good for anything... That I will never amount to anything because I'm too stupid. They hate everything about me, every fiber of my being. I never understood why they treated me so bad, but I figured that _something_ must be wrong with me, for them to hate me so much. Eventually, I just came to believe that I was something bad, something that deserved to be hated. Nothing I did changed my relatives opinion of me, so in the end, I ended up hating myself as well." Harry finished. He was quite proud that he didn't spill to much about his home life. He wasn't quite ready for them to know the full extent of his relatives mistreatment. 

"Harry... Why didn't you ever say anything? Professor Dumbledore could have taken you away from those horrible people." Ron questioned, upset at what he had just learned. 

Harry shook his head, "When I asked Professor Dumbledore about staying at Hogwarts over the summer back in first year, he told me I had to return to my relatives because of the blood ward protection my mother gave me. I have to spend at least two months a year at the Dursleys or the wards will fall. If that happens, both my relatives and I will be vulnerable to Voldemort and his followers." Harry explained. 

"Screw that protection Harry! What's the point of having that protection anyway if all your relatives do is push you closer to suicide!? If you died than the protection would be worthless anyway!" Ron shouted, the tips of his ears going red. 

Harry shrugged, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't bother telling Ron that the protection was basically worthless now anyway since he had stopped calling that place home after he had ran away that summer. "It doesn't matter. I will still be forced to go back next summer. That's part of the reason I just wanted to end it this year. At least if I'm dead I won't have to experience my relatives _loving care_ ever again." Harry said bitterly.

"Harry... You shouldn't have to feel like death is the only option..." Hermione whispered tearfully.

"You're right. I _shouldn't_ have to. But it's the only option I have left, every other option was taken from me. There is no other way for me to escape. I feel like I'm trapped, Hermione. I can't stand it anymore. I want _out."_ Harry stated firmly, he looked her straight in the eyes, hoping she would understand.

Tears streamed down Hermione face as Harry stared at her. Then, without warning, she lunged at him, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. 

Harry awkwardly returned her hug, not quite sure how to react to Hermione's emotional reaction.

Harry then felt another pair of arms wrap around both him and Hermione and he looked up to stare straight into Ron's eyes, Ron's face only about an inch away from his own. 

"Death doesn't have to be your only option anymore Harry. Hermione and I will make sure of that. I promise." Ron said sincerely.

Harry felt Hermione nod her head in agreement with Ron's promise.

Harry let out a slow breath before smiling. A real, sincere smile full of genuine happiness. He was certain in that moment that he had the most amazing friends in the whole world. 

Ron's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Harry's smile. He hadn't seen Harry smile like that in months. In his opinion, Harry should always smile like that, he looked absolutely breathtaking. _'Wait, where did that thought come from?'_ Ron shook his head to clear his mind as the trio separated from their hug. 

Harry was still smiling, "I love you guys. I am extremely thankful that you're my best friends. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you two."

Ron and Hermione both returned his smile, with Hermione wiping her tears off her face.

"We will always be here for you, Harry. Don't you ever forget that." Hermione told him sternly.

Harry nodded, "I won't, I promise." And he meant every word.


End file.
